City of Arcane
by crown172
Summary: The girls had accidentally discovered a secret underground tunnel that leads them to an underground society that no one knows about. Their discovery had caught the attention of some citizens who reside there including three certain teenage boys whom they thought they would never see again.
1. Prologue

**Me: Hey everyone! This is Crown and I now have a break during college which is fall break! This story came from an idea that I thought of while at college and I thought that maybe it would seem interesting. Please leave any thoughts and tell me if the idea for the story sounds good or not. If you all like it, then I'll have this story be continued after I finish my other stories. Please enjoy the prologue!**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The true mystery of the world is the visible, not the invisible"<strong>_

_**by Oscar Wilde**_

_**Prologue**_

Every living being is filled with mystery. We either hide dark secrets that we never share to anyone or mask our emotions so no one would know what our true selves are. Our lives are like a puzzle thats impossible to solve. No matter how many pieces you find to connect us, there are still more pieces out there somewhere that still hold the mystery of what we truly are. Even though every living being has their own secrets, other places are also filled with secrets that are impossible to solve.

For example, there would be a secret room hidden in your home or a building, an opening inside a tree where an animal would live in or someone putting their stash in there, a secret garden deep inside the woods where no one except you could find, or a cave hidden deep beneath the ocean. The earth is filled with mysteries and no one could ever figure out where they came from. A detective would have trouble solving a case of someone who mysteriously vanished or was murdered. While they think they know the person enough, they're still having trouble connecting the pieces of the puzzle that the victim would leave behind.

Everyone would think that they saw the entire world in their eyes. However, they're wrong. We're all wrong. We still haven't seen the entire world and our eyes aren't opened enough to see the hidden secrets that were kept from us. You all heard the old saying, _"Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong"_. Well, my friends and I didn't follow that quote and now, we've clashed with something we shouldn't have and met some people whom we never thought we would see again.

You're all probably wondering what we're talking about, right? I guess I should give you the heads up on whats going on. You see, my friends and I decided to go take the subway because we wanted to go to Autumn Beach at night. Yeah, we wanted to go at night because there was a fireworks festival happening there and we wanted to get there and enjoy the festival while seeing the fireworks lighting up in the sky. Plus, it was a warm day which was kinda rare since its fall so we wanted to take this chance and go there.

When we got to the subway station, the whole area was quiet. We were the only ones there and we couldn't hear anything at all. We thought that the place was closed but it wasn't since the lights were still on and everything was working perfectly well. We even checked to see when the next train will leave for the beach and one was gonna come up real soon so we decided to wait.

While we were waiting, my ears picked up at a strange sound that was coming from somewhere. I thought that it was my imagination but I could still hear the noise. I asked my friends if they heard it but they said that they didn't hear it at all. I listened again and the strange sound came up again but it was faint. I knew I wasn't imagining anything but it felt like the noise was coming from the other side of the walls inside the subway station.

Being the curious person I am, I hopped onto the train tracks and started walking right near the sides so I could find the source of the sound. The girls were telling me to come back and to get away from the tracks so I wouldn't get hit by the train if it came but my mind was focused on figuring out where the sound is coming from. I heard my friends' footsteps running after me and I kept on walking as I listened to the sound now rising up a little but still a bit faint.

The girls suddenly started hearing it and we kept on walking while trying to pinpoint the location on where it came from. As we continued walking, it started to become a bit harder to see on where we're going and the only lights we had were from above the ceiling but they were flickering a bit so we had to make sure we didn't trip over anything. When I looked around, I spotted something odd nearly close to the electric box.

I carefully made my way over there to get a better look and I spotted what looked like a small doorknob pinned to the wall. My ears picked up to the sound coming from the other side of where we were and I took a better look to see that there was some sort of door there. I hesitantly put my hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it. My friends were a bit hesitant to see whats on the other side so when I opened it, we heard the sound becoming a bit louder and we looked over to see that there was a tunnel stretching nearly miles away.

The sound echoed from the tunnel and the girls and I were wondering whether or not to keep going or to ignore the sound. However, we never knew that there would be a secret passageway from the subway tunnel so we decided to step inside and walk towards where the sound came from. We took a step inside and slowly started walking while holding each other's hands. There was a bit of light so we didn't had any trouble walking in here. As we kept on walking, the sound started to get louder.

We kept on walking until we noticed an entryway that was covered by some curtains. Lights were seeping through it and the sounds were very loud from there. We went over there to take a look and as we pushed the curtains aside, we were overwhelmed by how loud the music was and lights were flashing all over in the area. So many people were in flashy outfits and they were dancing to the music while some were in the corners laughing or talking and having a good time.

A party? We stumbled into a party? The girls and I looked at each other and we took a good look at the party. There was a DJ in the corner wearing headphones on his head with huge speakers standing on either side of him blasting a lot of music while others danced or sang to it. There was a snack bar on the either side that served food or refreshments for people. The walls were covered with so many different colors that looked like it was splattered together with paint. There was also a bit of graffiti on it but a lot more creative though.

As I kept on looking around, my friends had suddenly gasped. I turned my head and asked them whats wrong and they pointed over at what they saw. My eyes followed at what they were pointing and I gasped as my eyes were nearly wide as dinner plates. The crowd of people nearly parted and in the center of the room were 3 boys who were dancing to the music. It looked like they were the center of the stage and they were giving out dance moves that made the crowd awed at them. However, my eyes could never stop looking at the boy in the middle. He had the same hair color as me and his color was close to mine but his was darker. But not only that, he had the same crimson red eyes just like a certain person whom I thought I would never see again.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think of the prologue and if I should make this into a story. If you want me to make it into a story, then leave an answer and tell me which couple I should mainly focus on! Thank you!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey! Here's the next chapter and thanks for reviewing! Remember, let me know which couples I should mainly focus on! Right now, its either the reds or the greens! Place your vote here for your favorite couple and I'll pick the winner!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 1<strong>

**Momoko's p.o.v.**

I let out a small sigh as my hands were pressed against my cheek while my elbows rested against my legs as I sat down on the chair waiting for the train to arrive. Two of my best friends, Miyako and Kaoru, were also with me and they were waiting for the train as well. However, Miyako was sitting next to me waiting patiently while Kaoru was standing near us with her arms folded over her chest.

Today, all of us are planning to go to Autumn Beach to see the fireworks lighting up during the festival. I know, a fireworks festival during the fall? Well, the night was pretty warm so this was the only chance we got to embrace the warmth before we could feel the cold again. Since fall break started for us, we decided that tonight would be great to go to the festival so we decided to take the subway to get there.

However, it looked like we were the only ones here since no one was at the subway station. Everything was quiet and it wasn't closed because the lights were still on. We checked the time to see when the next subway will come up and it said that it'll come in about 1 hour. Because of that, the girls and I decided to wait for the train to come up. But it is pretty boring to wait one hour at the station with nothing to do.

"When is that stupid train gonna come?" I heard Kaoru say as she tapped her foot repeatedly against the floor.

"We still gotta wait for at least 1 hour until the train comes so please be patient, Kaoru-san," I heard Miyako say to her in a polite voice.

"I know but its so boring to wait for at least an hour for the train to get here," Kaoru replied. I definitely agree with her on that.

"It is but we gotta wait and plus, its the fastest way to get to the beach," I said.

"Momoko-san's right so we all must be patient," Miyako replied.

"Oh fine!" Kaoru sighed.

As we continued to wait for the train to come up, my ears suddenly picked up on something. I thought I heard a faint sound and I looked around to see if it came from one of the pipes or anything else that could've caused it but I couldn't pinpoint the location on where it came from. Maybe it was my imagination?

Then, I heard the faint sound come up again and thats when I knew that it wasn't my imagination. I don't know where its coming from but I'm pretty sure its coming from one of the subway walls.

"Girls, did you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" Kaoru asked.

"That sound. Its coming from somewhere," I replied.

"I don't hear anything at all, Momoko-san," Miyako said. "It could be your mind playing tricks on you."

"I'm not imagining it, Miyako. I heard the sound again and this time, its actually somewhere here at this station," I said as I stood up.

"It could be a rat making a noise or the loud noises this place makes since the subway station is pretty old," Kaoru tried to explain to me.

"It doesn't sound like the type of noise that an old building would make," I said and walked towards the edge of where the train tracks are.

"Momoko-san, what are you doing?" I heard Miyako say in a worried tone.

I hopped onto the train tracks and started walking near the sides while listening to the faint sound thats still making those noises for my ears to pick up on.

"Momoko, what the heck are you doing!?"

"Please come back, Momoko-san! The train is on its way to pick us up and you mustn't get hit by it if you keep on walking near the tracks!"

"Quit walking and come back, Momoko!"

"Momoko-san!"

I ignored their words and let my mind focus on where the sound is coming from. Hey, I was getting curious on what the noise is and I wasn't gonna rest until I figure out where its coming from. I heard footsteps behind me and I knew that it was my friends running towards me to follow me.

"Morocco, quit walking and come back! It could be an animal making a noise or some sort of machine doing that!"

"Shush, Kaoru-san! I'm starting to hear it!"

"Wait, what!? Since when!?"

"Kaoru-san, be quiet and listen closely!"

"Oh fine!"

I heard silence and the only sounds I could hear were our footsteps.

"Hey, I can actually hear the sound."

"Momoko-san was actually right. There is something make that sound."

"But where is it even coming from?"

"I think its coming from the walls," I answered as we kept on walking with the lights providing us enough light to see where we're going. "Even though the sound is a bit faint, its rising up a little whenever we keep on walking as long as we're close to the walls."

"If its coming from the walls, then there should be a door that could show us where its coming from," Miyako said.

"I doubt there are any doors in a tunnel," Kaoru replied.

I looked around and my eyes spotted something near the electric box. I made my way over there and managed to find a small doorknob pinned to the wall. I took a good look at the wall and it showed an outline that nearly resembles a door. I could hear the sound coming from the other side so that must mean that the source of the sound is on the other side of this door.

"Could this be a door?" Miyako asked.

"What do you know? It is a door," Kaoru said with shock.

"I guess we should open it now," I replied and put my hand on the doorknob.

"But what if there's something scary on the other side?" Miyako said in a hesitant tone.

"There's no way. I'm pretty sure that its only a wall," Kaoru said but nearly gulped.

"Only one way to find out," I took a deep breath and turned the doorknob.

As I opened the door, we looked over and saw that it was a tunnel that stretched out for miles. The sound became a bit louder and it echoed throughout the tunnel.

"A tunnel?" Miyako said confusingly.

"I wonder where it leads to?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know but we should go check it out," I replied.

We grabbed each other's hands and slowly stepped inside. We sighed in relief that nothing happened and continued walking down the tunnel's path while staying close with each other. The sound was getting louder as we kept on walking and there was a bit of light in here so it wasn't that hard to see. As we kept on walking, I spotted an entryway at the tunnel that was covered with what looked like to be curtains.

"Is that the exit?" Miyako said.

"I don't see an exit sign on top of it," Kaoru said.

"There are some lights seeping through the curtains and the sound is getting pretty loud from there," I said and took a step forward. "This must be where its coming from. We should go look inside!"

We went over to the entryway where its covered by the curtains and pushed them aside to see what the sound is. We were hit by a blast of loud music and lights were flashing all over the area. There were people dressed in flashy outfits and they were dancing to the music while others were in the corner talking or having a good time.

"A party!?" I exclaimed in shock.

"Wow!" Miyako exclaimed.

"Thats what made the sound!?" Kaoru yelled.

I looked at my friends and then I looked around to see what they had in the party. There was a DJ in the corner and he had a pair of headphones on his head while large speakers that were standing on either side of him were blasting a lot of music as people either danced or sang to it. The walls were splattered with some colorful paint and there were also graffiti decorations on them as well.

I saw a snack bar on the other side across from the DJ corner and they were serving either food or refreshments for the party guests here. As I kept on looking around, I heard my friends gasp loudly so I quickly looked at them.

"Girls, whats wrong!?" I asked them in a worried tone.

They pointed to something in front of me so I followed my eyes to where they were pointing at and I gasped as my eyes were wide as dinner plates. In the center of the room were 3 boys dancing to the music and the crowd parted so they could give us a better view at their appearance. They were giving out dance moves that made the crowd awed at them and it looked like they were the center of the stage. My eyes could never stop looking at the boy in the middle. Not only did he had the same hair color as me and same signature color but darker than mine, he also had crimson red eyes that reminded me of a certain someone whom I thought had vanished a long time ago.

"No way!" I shouted.

"It can't be!" Miyako exclaimed.

"But how!?" Kaoru yelled while growling.

"We should get out of here, girls! We can't let them see us!" I turned to look at them.

"B-But what are they even doing here!?" Miyako exclaimed in shock.

"I'd like to know too but probably another day!" Kaoru growled.

"We better go warn the Professor about this right now! We can contact him first before going to the beach!" I said and turned around to get to the exit but accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry!"

"Just where do you think you're going?" the person said.

I looked over and saw 3 boys blocking our exit way. The one on the left has brown hair with a blue bandana on his head, the one on the middle had brown hair with green goggles on his head, and the one on the right had white hair with black underneath.

"Could you 3 move?" Kaoru asked.

"Sorry but no," the boy with green goggles replied.

"Please let us through! We need to get back home!" Miyako pleaded with them.

"I'm afraid not, little girl," the boy with the blue bandana said.

"How come you won't let us through!?" I asked them.

"You 3 aren't from this place and we've never seen you around here before so you can't leave," the boy with white hair answered to me.

"If you punks won't move, I'll make you move!" Kaoru growled at them.

However, before she could take a step towards them, someone grabbed her waist and held her back.

"Don't even think about going near our friends," a boy said to her.

Suddenly, Miyako and I were suddenly grabbed from behind by our waists and I felt my back pressed against someone's chest. I almost blushed because I could feel his abs pressed against me.

"Tell me, how did you girls find our secret place?" I heard a boy say close to my ear.

"W-We heard a strange sound so we followed it," Miyako nearly shivered.

"Really? You girls must've been curious so you followed it to our area," a boy said to her.

"You Ruffs better let us go or else!" Kaoru growled.

I froze at what she said. Oh no, Kaoru! You weren't supposed to say that! I felt the boy nearly froze and his grip around my waist tighten. I tried to get him to let go of me but he wouldn't.

"How did you know who we were!?" the boy holding Kaoru growled.

"Maybe those girls have heard about you on the news," the boy with green goggles replied.

"That could be it. After all, you 3 are the RowdyRuff Boys: Brick, Boomer, and Butch," the boy with the blue bandana said.

"Looks like there are some who still remembered the villains in the city" the boy with white hair said.

"So you girls remembered us?" Boomer asked.

"Strange, I thought no one would know who we are," Butch said.

"Tell us, who are you girls and what are you doing here?" Brick asked. I really hope they don't know who we are or we're done for.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks for putting in your votes on which couple I should mostly focus on. The winner of the couple is the greens! So if there are any green fans out there, I hope you like this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 2<strong>

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

"For the last time, we heard it on the news!"

"I highly doubt that. My brothers and I are rarely shown on the news."

"Then maybe you boys got on there without knowing and some people realized who you were and what you do!"

"Look, you should stop lying to me. Just tell me the truth and things would be easier for the both of us."

"I'm not lying! I am telling the truth!"

"Thats not what your eyes are saying."

I growled at him as his green eyes twinkled with mischief. After my friends and I got captured by him and his brothers, we were dragged into separate rooms where each of us are stuck with our counterparts. The room kinda reminded me of an interrogation room except the walls were made from rocks and stone and it wasn't that big for a lot of people but enough room though for a few people to be in here.

I was made to sit on a chair with a lightbulb hanging above me and the only people who are in this room is Butch, my green counterpart, and the boy with the green goggles on his head who was guarding the entryway outside in which it was covered by a curtain. I think his name is Subaru since Butch mentioned his name while dragging me in here.

"Whats your name?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up to see that he asked me a question. "What did you say?"

"I said, what is your name?" he frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Since you already knew my name, I think its best if you tell me what your name is."

"Why should I tell you!?" I glared at him.

He grabbed my chin and kept my face from turning away so I would still look at him. "It's rude to not properly introduce yourself to another person. If you don't tell me your name, then I'll have your friends tell me who you are."

"You leave them out of this!" I viciously growled at him. "If you dare go near my friends, I will make sure no one finds your dead body buried deep in the center of the earth's core for at least a millennium!"

He gave me a small smirk and leaned towards my face until he stopped when his nose barely touched mine. "Tell me your name and no harm shall come to your friends."

I clenched my fists to control my anger but let out a small sigh and mumbled out my name. "Its Kaoru."

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" he pulled his face away and put his hand near his ear to show that he was listening to what I'm trying to say.

"I said its Kaoru!" I yelled at him.

"Kaoru, huh?" he put his hand down and smirked. "That means fragrance. You're definitely filled with fragrance since you smelled like green apples and mint."

"Pervert! You sniffed me!?" I stood up and felt steam puffing out of my ears. "Do you have a death wish or something!?"

"No but its a free country. Aren't I allowed to sniff whomever I want?" he grinned at me.

"You're asking for it!" I swung my fist at him but he blocked it and grabbed my wrist. I tried to get out of his grip but his strength was better than mine so I couldn't get him to let go of me.

He then pulled me closer to him and my body was pressed against his. He wrapped his arm around me since his other arm is still holding onto my wrist. My head was pressed against his chest and my hand was pressed against one of his abs. I felt him rest his chin against my head and his grip on me tightened.

"You know, I've never met a girl who's not afraid to throw a punch at me. You kinda earn my respect," he replied. Huh? Did he just give me a compliment. I guess there's a bit of good in him.

"However, you should think before you act. That temper of yours could lead to some unwanted consequences and you don't want to put yourself or your loved ones in danger now, do you?"

On second, never mind. He'll always be the evil, arrogant, and cocky brat who's on my hate list. But, I can't believe I'm saying this but he kinda had a point though. I should at least calm myself down and not start a fight with anyone. I guess my temper could make me be involved with something I never want to be a part of. Who knew he could have a brain in his noggin.

"Are you done lecturing me?" I asked.

"Yes, I am," he answered.

"Good. I would appreciate it if you let go of me."

"Nope!"

"What do you mean no!?"

"I don't want to let you go at all. I like it when our bodies are pressed against each other."

"You sick pervert!"

"I'm hurt. How could you call me a pervert?"

"Because you are one!"

"I'm not a huge pervert or anything. Its only the hormones that are getting to me."

"Let me go now or you will lose your precious jewels!"

"There's no way you can do that."

"My knee is about to hit your private area. Release me right now or you won't be able to have any grand kids in the future!"

"Oh fine, Miss hot head," he released me and took a step back to give me my space.

"Thank you and don't ever call me that or I'll break every bone in your body!" I threatened him.

"Good luck with that. Its impossible for you to break my bones," he smirked.

"Wanna bet?" I cracked my knuckles.

"No thank you, I'm good," he replied. He's lucky that he didn't take the shot.

"Butch, is everything okay in there?" the guy named Subaru called out to him.

"Everything is okay, Subaru. I'm about to come out now with our guest!" Butch replied back to him.

"Alright!" Subaru said.

"Since I got your name but no info on how you knew who me and my brothers were, I guess our interrogation is over. Come on, lets go!" he grabbed my arm and dragged me out the room and parted the curtains and we went back outside to where we were in some sort of tunnel that stretches out somewhere.

"Where are my friends?" I asked them.

"They're in another location with my brothers and their friends. Don't worry, you'll see them very soon," Butch answered and then turned to look at Subaru. "Did all of the guests leave?"

"I'm afraid so. After the girls discovered our territory, we had to cut the party short so they all left and went home," he explained. "But we did promise them that we'll have another one next week and it'll be bigger and better than any other party."

"Thats good," Butch nodded and then turned his head to look at me. "Since you and your friends discovered our secret place, you girls cannot leave here."

"What!?" I yelled out in shock. "No way! You can't do that! My friends and I were supposed to go to the beach for a huge festival! The only reason we discovered this place is because one of my friends picked up your music from the subway station and we ended up following to where the sound was coming from!"

"You shouldn't have let your curiosity get to you," he shook his head. "Now, you're coming with us."

He dragged me through the tunnels as I kept on trying to get out of his grip. His friend Subaru was walking behind us, probably to make sure that I wouldn't escape or cause harm to Butch. Eventually, I stopped since his grip was too strong and it looked like he was way more stronger than me so I couldn't be able to escape.

The walk lasted for about 20 minutes and I saw some sort of bright light that probably leads to an opening. I wonder where they're actually taking me. We then walked through the opening and as my eyes adjusted to the area in which I was at, my eyes widened in shock and my mouth formed into an O when I saw something that I never thought would actually existed.

A city? There's a city underground!? Is that even possible!? My eyes scanned the area and the buildings looked like they were made from actual stone and other materials that were stored in here instead of the usual bricks that were made for homes and other buildings. There was a huge bridge in the center that kinda resembles the Golden Gate Bridge and lights were streaming out from the windows of the buildings including above ground. **(If any of you have seen the movie City of Ember, the city in this story is just like the one in the movie)**

"What the heck is this place?" I muttered to myself but the boys heard me.

"Our secret underground city," Butch replied. "This place is called the _**City of Arcane**_."

"City of Arcane?" I asked him.

"Thats correct," he said. "You'll get a full explanation about this city later. Right now, its time for us to go meet my brothers."

He lifted his shirt up a bit and my eyes were wide as dinner plates when I saw a belt around his waist that nearly resembles mine. No way, he has a belt that can make him transform!? Since when did he and his brothers have belts?! I looked over at Subaru and I saw that he also had a belt like Butch's. He can also transform!?

They pressed the compacts on their belts which caused them to transform. Whoa, their outfits are pretty awesome but I'm not gonna say that out loud because I don't want to admit it. I nearly yelped when I felt Butch pick me up like a bride and he and Subaru then flew up and started flying towards the city.

I felt my hair nearly flying because of the wind and I had to grip on his top so I wouldn't fall off. I decided to scan the city more so I wouldn't have to look at Butch and was pretty surprised at how amazing it looked. I don't know how they made this city but a lot of people would definitely love to be here. Not only like that, it looks and runs like a real city above ground and there were people walking around on the streets there but not that many at all. I wonder if Butch and his brothers had lived here for a long time and hid here from plain sight?

I didn't feel the wind in my hair anymore and I realized that Butch and Subaru had landed on the window sill of a building. They then untransformed and Subaru slid the window open for Butch and he then stepped inside while still holding me and Subaru following behind him and closing the window as well. Butch then put me down and I quickly took a few steps away from him since I didn't want to be close to him at all.

"Kaoru!"

I turned around and was tackled into a hug by my best friends. I quickly hugged them back and the girls kept asking me if I was okay and if Butch hadn't hurt me at all.

"Calm down, girls. I'm alright. No one messes with Kaoru Matsubara and gets away with it!" I reassured them.

"Matsubara is your last name? Gotta remember that," I heard Butch say with a smug look on his face. You better wipe it off or else!

I finished hugging my friends and I looked over to see that his brothers were sitting down on a bed with two boys near them. They must also be friends of Subaru's and the Ruffs since I remembered seeing their faces at the hidden party room. I looked around and noticed that the room resembled a hotel room or somewhat since this place is bigger than a motel room. Why did they bring us here?

"Now that everyone is here, now we can start with the introductions," Brick replied. "All of you know me as Brick so thats all you need to know."

"You also know me as Boomer!" Boomer exclaimed.

"Butch," Butch bluntly replied.

"My name is Enzan," the boy with white and black hair replied.

"I'm Netto!" the boy with the blue bandana on his head said.

"And I'm Subaru," the one with goggles who was with us replied.

"And your names, girls?" Brick asked.

"Momoko," Momoko said.

"I am Miyako," Miyako said.

"Kaoru," I replied.

"Since you girls trespassed into our secret underground territory, you cannot leave at all," Brick said.

"What!?" Momoko exclaimed in shock. "But we can't stay here! We were all planning to go to the beach and-

He put his hand up to stop her from talking. "Yes, I know but you all shouldn't have let your curiosity get the best of you. You followed our music and discovered our area. Because of that, we gotta make sure no one else knows about this place at all."

"Our families would be worried if they realized that we aren't back home at all!" Miyako said with worry.

"That would be covered," Boomer said. "We'll make them think that you're still there at home without letting them know that you're actually gone."

"And how are you gonna do that!?" I yelled.

"Its a secret, Kaoru-chan," Butch smirked.

"Shut up and do not call me Kaoru-chan!"

"I think it suits you."

"No it doesn't! No chan at all!"

"I actually like it."

"Screw you, Butch!"

"We can do that in my bedroom~."

I growled and tried to pounce on him but my friends held me back to prevent me from attacking him. I'm gonna kill that perv! I'm gonna strangle him with my bare hands and tear his body into shreds and bury him somewhere where no one would ever find him at all! Girls, just let me go so I can rip his head off!

"Kaoru, calm down!" Momoko yelled in my ear.

"Please, Kaoru-san! Violence is not the answer!" Miyako begged.

"Butch, you shouldn't have made her mad," I heard Subaru say. At least someone is smart not to make me mad!

"Its amusing to see her rile up. It shows how feisty she is, just my type," Butch smirked and licked his lips. I'm gonna wipe that smirk off his face!

"Thats enough!" Brick shouted. "Everyone, calm down now! There would be no fighting in the room!"

"Plus, we don't want to anger the people who live at this hotel!" the guy named Enzan added.

"Can't I at least kill him!?" I pleaded.

"No, Kaoru!" Momoko & Miyako scolded.

"Oh fine!" I nearly pouted and stopped struggling which caused them to let me go since I calmed down.

"As we were saying, you girls cannot leave this place until we know if you 3 are deemed to be trustworthy or not. If you girls are trustworthy and swear not to let anyone know about us or the city, we'll let you girls go," Boomer explained.

"If you're not trustworthy and possibly spies to expose our city, then we'll have no choice but to dispose you girls," Butch finished.

"Do we look like spies to you!?" I scoffed.

"Looks can be deceiving," Brick replied.

"We aren't spies! We're only normal teenage girls who want to do what we always do in our lives!" Momoko exclaimed.

"And that is?" Boomer asked.

"Hang out at the beach, the mall, any other fun place," Miyako answered.

"Go to the skate park, play soccer, watch sports," I continued.

"Eat at a cafe, hang out with friends, go to fun festivals," Momoko finished.

"And have a lot of girl time together. No boys at all!" we replied in unison and stick our tongues out at them playfully.

"Just like 3 certain girls we know of," I heard Enzan mutter. What is he talking about?

"I have a question though," Brick asked.

"What is it?" Momoko asked.

He pointed to the belt around her waist. "Why is your belt nearly similar to the PPGZ's?"

"B-Because we're huge fans of them! We bought them from a store so we can have something that reminded us of them so they're mostly fake!" Miyako quickly replied. Nice one! We can't let them know who we are.

"It is true that they are popular with their town," Boomer nearly frowned.

"Which is why we hate them so much," I heard Butch grumble. Looks like they still hold a grudge against us.

"We should all get to bed now. Its getting pretty late," Subaru said while looking at his watch.

"Thats a good idea. We all need to rest up since we stayed up too late," Brick sighed and looked at us. "You girls will be staying in this room and don't even think about escaping or contacting anyone for help. Electrical signals can never reach the underground at all."

"You boys are evil!" Momoko glared at him.

"We get that a lot whenever we do something bad so it doesn't affect us at all," he shrugged.

He and Boomer then got up from the bed and then left the room with Butch following behind him. Then, Subaru and his friends left as well and they closed the door and I heard it make a loud click as well. Oh great, now we're locked in here.

"Looks like we're stuck here," Momoko sighed.

"And we can't contact the Professor or anyone else because there's no signal in here," Miyako folded her hands on her lap.

"I so hate this! All we did was see their party! We didn't even see the city at all yet until they brought us here!" I growled in frustration.

"They recognized us as outsiders so they easily got us before we could escape," Momoko replied. "Anyways, we should all go to sleep and get some rest. We'll figure out what to do once morning hits."

"Dibs on this bed!" I jumped on the spare bed where Miyako was sitting on.

"Looks like Miyako and I are sharing this bed," she pointed to the bed next to the spare bed that I'm on.

"At least its big enough to fit the two of us," Miyako said.

"Plus, they're really comfy!" I snuggled against the mattress. No wonder hotels are considered fancy to a lot of people.

Since there were no pajamas to put on, we removed our shoes and socks and got under the covers and turned off the lights and let our heads rest against the huge pillows. Because of how soft the beds were, we closed our eyes and sleep managed to overwhelm us.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm glad you're all liking this story! I'll keep on working on this story including Creatures of the Night. My goal is trying to get them done before I get busy again with college. Well, enjoy the story! **

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 3<strong>

**Miyako's p.o.v.**

"Time to wake up now!" I felt someone gently shaking my shoulder.

I yawned and slowly opened my eyes. My vision was a bit hazy but after blinking them a few times, they became clear and I saw that there was someone standing beside me. The person was a girl and she was really pretty. She had short cherry red hair that reaches past her shoulder blades, dark brown eyes, a light blue sweater with a darker blue no sleeve top over it, a pink mini-skirt, black tights that reaches under the hem of the skirt, red mary jane shoes, and a clip on her hair that was shaped like a circle thats colored pink with one-third of the triangle on it colored yellow.

"Who are you?" I asked as I got up and rubbed my sleepy eye.

"My name is Meiru. You must be Miyako, right?" she smiled at me.

I nodded my head. "How did you know my name?"

"Netto and Boomer told me who you and your friends were," she answered.

"Oh, okay," I said.

"Now that you're awake, its time to go downstairs now," she exclaimed.

"Downstairs?" I asked and looked over to see that the girls weren't in their beds. "Where are my friends?"

"They're waiting for you in the lobby downstairs. They're eating their breakfast and thats where we're going," she explained. "I'm pretty sure that you're also hungry."

On cue, my stomach started to growl and my cheeks turned pink as I put my hands on my stomach. Since I haven't eaten anything last night, I should put some food in my tummy.

"Since your stomach needs food, lets go down now," she brought her hand out. "I'll take you there so you won't get lost."

"Thank you, Meiru-chan," I smiled at her and got up and quickly put on my shoes.

"You're welcome, Miyako-chan," she nearly giggled.

I finished putting on my shoes and got off the bed and she held my hand and led me out of the room and into the hallway. I looked around and noticed that the inside was almost like a hotel and there were also many rooms between the room that I just got out of. I wonder how they made this place the same like they did in the city from above?

I broke out of my thoughts when I was taken to the elevator shaft and we stepped inside as Meiru pressed the 1 button, which indicated that we were going to the first floor. I noticed that we were on the 7th floor so we were definitely pretty high up. The elevator moved all the way down and it then made a dinging noise to indicate that we were in the first floor now. The doors opened and we both stepped outside the elevator. Meiru then took my hand and led me away from the elevators and to a lobby where there were many chairs and a breakfast bar was set up for guests who spent the night here.

"This is the breakfast bar. You can choose the types of foods that the chefs made or go with some cereal at the cereal bar," she explained. "We'll be sitting over there near the corner where that plant is."

I looked over to where she was pointing at and I saw the table where my friends were sitting at. "Thank you, Meiru-chan!"

"No problem! Now, lets get some food!" she said.

We grabbed some plates, utensils, and napkins and went to get some food. I chose to get a stack of blueberry pancakes with a bit of blueberries on top and had them drizzled in maple syrup. Meiru got a cheese omelet with toast that had grape jam on it and a sausage. We both got some orange juice and we headed to the table where my friends are.

"Hi girls!" I greeted them and sat down next to Momoko as I put my plate and glass on the table.

"Hi Miyako!" Momoko hugged me.

"Nice of you to join us!" Kaoru replied while chewing on some bacon.

"Hey Airisu and Misora," Meiru greeted some girls who were sitting across from us. Looks like I didn't notice because of the plant.

"Hi Meiru," the girl with brunette hair replied.

"Hey," the girl with violet hair replied back to her.

"Miyako, these are my friends. The one with brunette hair is Airisu and the one with violet hair is Misora," Meiru told me.

"Hello Miyako!" the girl with brunette hair named Airisu greeted me.

"Nice to meet you!" the girl with violet hair named Misora gave me a small wave.

"Hello!" I greeted them with a smile.

"They woke us up first and had us come downstairs to eat breakfast," Momoko said.

"I tell ya, they make the best food ever!" Kaoru exclaimed and chewed on another piece of bacon.

"There's plenty so make sure you fill your belly's up with food!" Airisu said.

"But not too much or you might pop," Misora laughed.

Meiru laughed along with her and I couldn't help but smile at how those 3 are getting along well. Its just like me and my friends since we always get along with each other. We ate our food and managed to finish after our bellies were no longer growling and then put our plates up and were taken out of the lobby and towards the outside world.

"The boys assigned us to keep an eye on you girls and to show you around on what the place is like," Meiru told us.

"Where are the boys?" I asked.

"We don't know. They don't tell us that much because they're afraid that we might ruin their guy time," Misora rolled her eyes.

"They probably had to go shopping and put on some makeup," I heard Kaoru snicker.

"Good one!" Misora laughed.

"Lets just show the girls around," Airisu sweat-dropped at them.

They then grabbed our hands and walked onto the streets with us walking with them. My eyes scanned over the area and the streets kinda reminded me of what our city was like except we had some light shown from some tall lanterns and the other buildings. People were walking down the streets in regular clothes like we always wear but more decent and they would either greet Meiru and her friends or just look at me and the girls strangely. It looks like they're wondering on where we came from and they're probably a bit suspicious.

I heard a dog bark and I turned my head to see an elderly woman walking her dog with a leash attached to the dog. Awww, that doggy is so adorable! I never knew that animals could live in this city as well. I do wonder though on how everyone could breathe if we're underground.

"That statue over there in the center is a symbol of protection for our city," I turned my head to see a statue that Misora pointed at. A guardian angel statue?

"Symbol of protection?" Momoko asked.

"Thats right! Some of us believe that if we have statues of guardian angels in our city and bless them with offerings represented from the kindness of our hearts, they won't let anything bad happen to the people or to our city that was built by our own two hands," Airisu explained.

"That would explain why there were flower necklaces and flower crowns on the statue," Kaoru pointed out.

"If none of us don't have a nice offering for the guardian angel, we go to the church thats only a block from here and they would give us something to receive a blessing from the angel as we offered it," Meiru said.

"Are all the guardian angel statues the same?" I asked.

"Nope! They're all different," Misora answered. "Each statue is an angel but either male or female. We all treat each other equally so thats why we have both male and female guardian angels in our city."

"So thats why they're symbols of protection. Guardian angels are usually assigned to guide and protect a person, kingdom, or country down the right path," Momoko replied.

"Thats correct," Airisu smiled. "So remember, pay your respects to them and if you have an offering, feel free to give it to them."

"I think we got it," Kaoru nodded.

"Good! Now, lets continue our tour!" Misora exclaimed.

They took us to different areas of the city and we were all amazed at what the city was like. Some people would use technology while others choose whether they actually want to use them or if they don't want to. I saw a couple of people riding their bikes and there were a few riding in a carriage. A few shops were set up and people would either look at them or buy something from there.

"And over there is the Arcane Bridge!" Meiru pointed to a huge bridge in the center of the city that resembled the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Its glorious!" I exclaimed in awe.

"It is!" she winked and then continued to show me around.

The tour lasted for an hour or so but we managed to see the whole city and now, the girls and I were on the bench resting since we were tuckered out from walking so much. Meiru and her friends went to get us some ice cream from a cart thats a few feet away from us. I'm surprised that they weren't tired from all that walking. They must be use to it or something.

"Now that they're done showing us around, what are we gonna do now? We can't stay at this city at all!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"I know but its impossible to escape. The boys have belts and they can transform like we do. We can't transform and fly away or we'll risk being seen and have our identities exposed to everyone," Momoko sighed.

"I really hope our families aren't suspecting that we're gone too long," I sadly said while thinking of my grandmother. "If only there's a way to get out of here without being noticed."

"You girls want to leave the city?"

We quickly turned our heads to find Meiru and her friends holding ice cream cones in both of their hands, one for all of us. Airisu had strawberry ice cream, Meiru had vanilla ice cream, and Misora had chocolate ice cream.

"Y-You misunderstood us!" Momoko quickly replied. "We were just talking about how great the city is!"

"Momoko, we heard it loud and clear," Airisu said and handed her a cone filled with strawberry ice cream.

"Let me guess, you're gonna let the boys know that we're trying to leave?" Kaoru crossed her arms while glaring at them.

"No, we're not gonna do that," Misora answered and handed Kaoru a cone filled with chocolate ice cream. "We're gonna help you find a way to leave the city."

"You are!?" we all yelled in shock.

"But why?" I asked.

Meiru handed me a cone filled with vanilla ice cream and looked at me. "Because we don't want the boys to know who you girls really are."

"W-What are you talking about!?" Momoko exclaimed as she turned pale.

"Calm down. We know who you girls are because of the belts," Airisu pointed to our belts visibly shown around our waists. "You girls are kinda like us."

"Kinda like you? What are you talking about?" Kaoru raised her eyebrow at them.

"We have belts that are kinda like yours," Misora said and slightly lifted her shirt up to show us a belt that nearly resembled our PPGZ belt. Were they hit by the white light, too!?

"You girls can transform like us!?" we all yelled in shocked.

They all pulled their shirts down and nodded at us. No way, we have additional members who transform and have alter egos like we do. There are more of us who can transform with the belt because of the white z-rays!

"I'm known as Iris, Meiru is known as Maylu, and Misora is known as Sonia," Airisu explained. "We are known as the Mega Power Girls Z."

"Were you girls also hit by the white light?" I asked them.

"Kinda but we were hit by white lightning though," Meiru answered. White lightning? I never heard of that.

"When you got hit, you transformed and have alter egos?" Momoko asked.

"Thats right. We were given these powers to protect the world from danger," Airisu answered.

"How come you 3 live in the underground? I doubt that white lightning would appear here," Kaoru asked.

"We were forced to because our enemies discovered our identities," Misora answered.

"Enemies?" I asked.

"The Mega Ruff Boys Z. You remembered Enzan, Netto, and Subaru, correct?" Meiru asked.

We nodded and she continued. "Their transformation names are Chaud, Lan, and Geo. They were hit by black lightning and would always cause havoc and we're the only ones who can stop them."

"How did they discovered your identities?" Momoko asked.

"They saw us transform back into our normal form after we defeated an evil cyber robot and they threatened to expose our identities unless we do what they say," Airisu answered her.

"They made you live here underground?" Kaoru asked in shock.

"Thats right. They told us that as long as we stay in the city with them, they won't tell a single soul on who we really are. They were also trying to threaten our families and we have no choice but to follow their rules. We can't let our families get involved because of who we are and what we do," Misora sighed in frustration.

"We're really sorry to hear that!" I said in a worried tone.

"Thank you for the concern but we're okay, really," Meiru gave me a small smile. "For now, lets just finish our ice creams before they melt."

I noticed that my ice cream was about to melt so I quickly licked it until it was all gone. Then, I ate my cone since you can easily eat them and I swallowed it after I was done chewing on it. I noticed that Momoko and Kaoru were already done with theirs including Meiru and her friends as well.

"Now that we're done, we gotta go meet up with the boys back at the hotel," Airisu replied.

"Do they live there?" Momoko asked.

"They sure do! They helped everyone with their powers by repairing the city and providing good electricity, technology, food, water, and other types of resources that we needed to adapt and survive the underground," Misora explained. "Plus, the MRBZ appointed themselves as bodyguards to the Ruffs to protect them from any danger."

"Let me guess, fangirls?" Kaoru grimaced.

"That and sometimes, jealous boys since the 6 of them are known to be the hottest boys in the city by the female population," Misora fake gagged. "However, they're known as the quiet fangirls so there are only a few fangirls who are brave enough to approach the boys."

"Oh dear," I said.

"Yeah, it is horrible," Meiru sighed. "Now, lets take you girls back to the hotel."

We stood up and were taken back to the hotel where we once spent the night at. I realized that we didn't take a good look at what the actual hotel looked like from the outside so I looked over and awed at how tall it was. It definitely looked like it could reach over 30 stories high and its taller than the other hotel buildings that also reside in the city. We went inside the hotel where we walked into a lobby and went inside the elevator shaft.

"Time to go to the 34th floor," Misora said and pressed the button that had the number 34 on it.

The elevator shaft then went up and we waited for a few minutes as we saw the numbers increase from each floor we pass. We managed to make it all the way up to the 34th floor and we stepped outside as the elevators closed behind us. We then walked down the hallway and the girls opened a set of double doors and as we stepped inside, we nearly gasped in awe at what it looked like.

This place is actually a luxury suite that resembles a penthouse. Its really gorgeous! There were huge windows on the walls that showed a good view of the city, nice soft comfy seats and couches, luxurious furniture that looked to be really fancy, a door that leads to the kitchen, a huge private bathroom, soft carpets on the floor, and a balcony outside that had some chairs and tables outside with a good view.

"Thank you for bringing the girls here."

We turned our heads and saw the boys standing near some bedroom doors that shows some huge beds from behind them. Their bodyguards were with them and they were sitting on one of the couches.

"Remember, treat them well or else!" Misora glared at them.

"Misora, watch your tone!" Subaru gave her a stern look.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"You and your friends can leave now. Boys, lead them out the door," I heard Brick say.

Enzan and the boys got up and walked over to where Airisu and the girls are. They grabbed their wrists and took them out the door and then left. I held onto my friends' hands because I was feeling a bit scared being in the same room with our enemies.

"Why did you bring us here?" Kaoru glared at them.

"We just wanna show you this lovely penthouse," Butch nearly smirked at her.

"But why?" Momoko asked.

"You girls are gonna live here with us from now on," Brick answered.

"What!?" we all yelled in shock.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Looks like this story is starting to become a bit more popular now. Well, thanks for the awesome reviews and for the nice support. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 4<strong>

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

"What do you mean live with you boys!?" Momoko yelled at him in shock.

"You heard us. You girls are gonna live with us in this penthouse from now on," Brick smirked at her.

"But why?" Miyako asked.

"Simple! You girls are different from the other girls in this city," Boomer smiled at her. "You don't flirt with us or seduce us. You care about your family and friends more than some guy. Also, you're not afraid to be yourself in front of us."

"We are not living at this penthouse with you boys!" I glared at them. "For all we know, you could be perverts who want to rape us!"

"What makes you think we'll rape you?" Butch chuckled. "We can easily control our hormones. And also, we make love. We don't do rape at all."

"Yeah right!" I growled at him.

"Sorry boys, but we cannot live with you at all!" Momoko said in a serious tone. Thank you for agreeing!

"And why not?" Brick raised his eyebrow while crossing his arms over his chest.

"One, we barely know you boys. Two, we don't trust you at all. And three, we're girls and you're boys. Its not right for girls to live in the same penthouse with boys. People would get the wrong idea," Momoko explained. "Its better if you boys just let us leave the city and go back to our real homes."

"Not gonna happen. Like we said, you can't leave the city until we're sure that you won't tell anyone about us," Brick replied in a firm tone.

"Can't we live with Meiru-chan and her friends?" Miyako suggested. Hey, thats a good idea.

"I'm afraid not, sweetheart," Boomer said. "They're living with our boys."

"Are you serious!?" I growled in frustration. "They're living with your own bodyguards and without letting them have their own separate house with genders divided!? You people are crazy!"

"It was their idea, not ours," Butch shrugged. "We didn't argue about it because we figured that the boys would keep an eye on them and make sure that they're behaving well and following the rules."

"Can't the girls decide on their own!?" Momoko exclaimed at them.

"They can't. They gotta do what our friends say or bad things would happen," Brick answered with a small smirk.

"Thats so mean! They're people too, you know!" Miyako gave them a huge frown.

"It was Enzan and the boys' decision, not ours," Boomer shook his head.

I felt my hands clenched into fists and I had to calm myself down so I won't do anything rash. Its not fair. They haven't done anything wrong but they have no choice but to do what the MRBZ say or else they would expose their secret and have their loved ones get threatened by evil forces. I hate those boys!

"Now that you girls know why you're staying here, lets show you all around!" Butch exclaimed.

"I'd rather stay at this spot!" I crossed my arms over my chest while glaring at him.

"You leave me no choice then," he sighed.

I raised my brow but nearly yelped as he suddenly appeared in front of me and picked me up bridal style. I struggled to get him to put me down but he wouldn't budge. I looked over and saw that Momoko and Miyako had their hands held by Brick and Boomer.

"Butch, put me down now! I have legs that can walk!" I glared at him.

"No can do, cupcake," he chuckled while looking at me. "You said that you would stay in this spot. Since you wouldn't move, I decided that carrying you would be better so you'll be able to get a tour around the house."

"I'm not a weak princess, you jerk!" I growled and struggled to get out of his grip.

"Simmer down or something bad could happen to you and your friends," he grinned evilly.

I suddenly stopped and gave him the most evilest glare I could muster. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, I would. Trust me, you wouldn't like it at all if you make me mad."

"I hate you."

"I love you too, cupcake."

"Shut up and don't call me that!"

"Its a free country. I can call you whatever I want."

"Someone just kill me now!"

"Thats pretty harsh, Kaoru-chan."

"Don't act familiar with me!"

"ENOUGH!"

We quickly shut our mouths and looked over to see Miyako had a huge frown on her face and was omitting a killer intent that eerily reminds me of what her grandmother would do if she gets mad. Oh boy, this is not gonna be good.

"Will you two please stop arguing and get along well with each other? We should all be friends here," she gave me and Butch a stern glare.

"G-Got it!" we quickly replied in unison while shivering from her aura.

"Thank you!" the aura disappeared and she gave off a huge smile.

"So, the tour?" Boomer sweat-dropped.

"Please lead the way!" she gave him a gentle smile.

He started taking her to the kitchen area while Brick took Momoko to another area of the penthouse. I felt Butch walking towards a room while he still carried me. He got the door open and I looked over to see that it was a bedroom that was definitely his. After all, the walls are painting green and its messy just like a typical teenage boy.

"This is my bedroom! As you can see, our rooms are equally large so we get a lot of space here!" Butch explained.

"We're in a penthouse so thats why you have a lot of room here," I sighed.

"Its your first time being in a penthouse, right?" he smirked at me.

"What do you expect, Sherlock?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"You definitely are different from other girls," he chuckled and continued to take me to different rooms.

The tour was okay but I hated how he was still carrying me during the tour. Really, I can walk. My legs aren't broken at all. I swear that he's doing this just to mess with me. I can't believe we're counterparts. I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt him put me on something. I realized that he put me on a stool and we were now in the kitchen.

"Now that the tour is over, I bet you're thirsty," he opened the fridge and pulled out two cans of soda. "Sierra Mist or Pepsi?"

"Sierra Mist, please," I replied.

"Got it!" he put the can on the table and slid it towards me and I caught it. I pulled the tab up to open and as it opened, I then took a sip from the can.

"So tell me about yourself," he sat down on a stool next to me and opened his can.

"Sorry but I can't tell a stranger any information about me," I smirked at him.

"How am I a stranger when we're both nearly the same age? And plus, you know my name so I'm not a stranger to you," he smirked back at me. "Tell me more about yourself and I'll tell you more about myself as well."

"All I can say is that I like the color green," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I can tell since you like to wear green and you have green eyes," he chuckled. "But I wanna know more about you. You seem pretty interesting."

"If you wanna know more about me, you're gonna have to earn it."

"Really? Like what?"

"Do something that no boy should ever do in public."

"I don't quite follow."

"Use your head and you'll know what I'm talking about."

"No hint?"

"Nope!"

"You're evil, babe."

"Yup and do not call me babe or I will knock your teeth out."

"You can't punch me."

"Wanna bet?"

"No thank you, I'm good."

"At least you're not being cocky."

"I do have a question though."

"What is it?"

"How big is your chest size?"

I gave him a huge glare and did the most mature thing I would do, I spilled my soda on him. I dumped the contents on his whole body and laughed as he was now drenched in lemon-lime soda. He is definitely the most dumbest guy ever. Doesn't he know not to ask a girl about her chest size? No way am I ever telling him!

Then, I heard a huge growl coming from him and when I looked over, he tackled me off the stools and onto the floor. Luckily, my back was the only thing that hit the floor first and my head didn't hit it that much since my hat covered my head. My wrists were pinned down and my eyes met with his eyes and they were filled with a lot of anger. I tried to get him off of me but I couldn't because he pinned my legs down with his and he was a lot stronger than I am.

"You made a big mistake in doing that," he seethed and tightened his grip on me.

"Thats what you get for asking me about my chest size! You're a huge pervert!" I yelled at him.

"I'm a teenage boy. Its what my hormones do," he shrugged and leaned his face close to mine. "Since you spilled your soda all over me, you're gonna pay!"

I nearly shrieked as he pressed one of his hands against my chest. I struggled to push him off of me but I couldn't because of how tremendous his strength is. Just how strong is he and is he gonna defile me!?

"So you're a C size? You must be quite big then," he slowly licked his lips.

Before he could touch more of my body, I heard loud footsteps in the house and I turned my head and saw the others were there and they were standing there gaping at the position we were in. Wait a minute, this is not what it looks like!

"Don't just stand there! Get this pervert off of me before he rapes me!" I shouted at them.

"How dare you touch our friend!?" Momoko & Miyako glared at Butch and stomped over to us and pushed him off of me. Thank you, girls!

I quickly got up and dusted off any dirt that was on my clothes and sighed that he didn't dare try to remove any articles of clothing I was wearing. I looked over at him and gave him my most venomous glare in the world. He is gonna pay for trying to molest me!

"Butch, what are you doing!?" Brick glared at him. "We were supposed to show the girls our penthouse, not violate them!"

"But she spilled soda on me!" Butch whined at him while on the floor.

"You tried to ask for my chest size! You deserve it for saying that to a girl like me!" I growled at him.

"Butch, please control your hormones!" Boomer face-palmed.

"Its not my fault that she's sexy!" Butch exclaimed.

"Pervert!" I yelled and kicked him.

"Ow!" he clutched onto his side where I kicked him.

"Are you okay, Kaoru?" Miyako asked me with worry.

"Luckily, he didn't hurt you," Momoko sighed in relief while examining me.

"I'm fine, girls. However, he won't once I kill him!" I glared at Butch.

He stood up while holding his arms out in surrender. "Hey, just calm down. If you kill me, the people of Arcane would be mad at you for killing one of their greatest heroes who helped build the city and provide good resources for the whole population."

"Not unless I made them think that you disappeared!" I growled and waved my fist at him.

"Okay, thats enough!" Brick yelled. "There would be no fighting here at this penthouse! We are all gonna get along well with each other and if you two dare try to start a fight in here, you two will be forced to sleep outside! Am I clear!?"

"G-Got it, bro!" Butch quickly nodded.

"Whatever," I looked away while crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm impressed on your leadership skills," Momoko commented. Momoko, you just complimented the enemy!

"Thank you. I want everyone to just live in peace with no conflict or wars at all," Brick sighed and gave her a small smile. "Now that we finished the tour, what do you girls wanna do?"

"May we see Meiru-chan and the others?" Miyako pleaded with them.

"Maybe later, Miyako-chan. Right now, they're busy helping out in the city," Boomer smiled at her.

"What do they do?" Momoko asked.

"If I remember correctly, Airisu works at a flower shop, Meiru helps out at the animal shelter, and Misora works at the gym," Brick answered.

"That sounds pretty cool," I replied.

"Plus, our friends would always go over there at their workplace just to see how they're doing," Butch snickered. "They don't wanna admit it but I'm sure that they have huge crushes on them."

"I feel so sorry for the girls," I muttered to myself.

"I'm sure they won't mind if we go see them!" Miyako replied. "May we please go see them? We promise that we'll be on our best behavior!"

"She's right! Plus, we'll make sure that Kaoru isn't near your brother at all times!" Momoko said.

"Not unless you put him on a leash!" I pointed at Butch.

"Hurtful!" he exclaimed.

"Don't care!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I guess you girls can go see them," Boomer sighed. "However, we're gonna be with you once we see them. You girls cannot wander off by yourself."

"Its a deal!" Miyako answered.

"Alright then. Lets go see the others!" Brick exclaimed. I wonder how they're doing right now with their counterparts?


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I'm here with the next chapter of this story! Also, I wanna make an announcement! After I upload this chapter, the stories will be on hiatus because I'm gonna return back to my dorm soon on Saturday. So please enjoy this chapter and wait until I get another break from college. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 5<strong>

**Momoko's p.o.v.**

After they took us out of the hotel, we ended up on the streets and were taken to the shops where Airisu and the girls work at. The boys were dragging us by our wrists and we couldn't get out of their grip because their grip was very strong. I wish they would let us go instead of thinking that we're trying to escape from them. Actually, we do wanna escape from this place but we still haven't figured out a plan yet.

The walk only lasted for a few minutes and we managed to stop in front of a shop thats decorated with flowers. This must be the flower shop where Airisu works at. I then noticed that Boomer and Butch were taking Miyako and Kaoru away from the shop and towards another shop thats a couple of blocks away from here.

"Where are they taking my friends?" I asked Brick.

He looked over to where his brothers were taking my friends and then looked at me. "Boomer is taking Miyako to the animal shelter where Meiru works at and Butch is taking Kaoru to the gym where Misora works at."

"Separately?" I blurted out.

"So we could each have some alone with each other," he gave me a small smirk and took me inside the flower shop.

I looked around and noticed how there were so many beautiful flowers in here. They all ranged from roses, sunflowers, hydrangeas, poinsettias, tulips, and many other types of flowers that were probably found in other places. Do they even plant in the underground? If so, how can they grow without sunlight?

"Brick, what are you doing here?"

I looked over and saw that Enzan was near a vase filled with white lilies. One of them nearly matched his hair, which is a bit of a coincidence since he has both black and white hair.

"Momoko and her friends wanted to see Airisu and the others since we finished giving them the tour of our penthouse. We thought that it wasn't a bad idea so we did that," Brick explained to him. "Right now, Boomer and Miyako are at the animal shelter and Butch and Kaoru are at the gym. We thought it would be better if we see you each separately since Airisu and Momoko are already close and you and I are also close with each other."

"Thats a good idea," Enzan nodded and then looked at me. "You wanted to see Airisu?"

"I do," I answered.

"I'll get her," he said and went to the backroom of the flower shop.

"Brick, could you please let go of my wrist?" I asked him.

"How come?" he raised his eyebrow at me.

"I want to look around and see all the flowers in here."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Alright. However, do not even think about escaping from me, got it?"

"I won't escape. I promise."

"Good girl."

He released his grip on me and I massaged my wrist that was nearly aching from being held by his hand too long. After I finished massaging my wrist, I started to walk around in the shop and look at all the different types of flowers that were in here. All the flowers here were so beautiful and they looked well taken care of. Airisu must've been the one who takes good care of them. They all look so healthy and new. Even their colors are still healthy.

My eyes spotted some red and pink roses that were mixed together in a vase and I then made my way over there to take a better look at them. They're so beautiful. I touched one of the petals with my finger and it felt so soft and smooth, like a butterfly's wings. This is why I love roses so much. Not only do they symbolize beauty and passion, they also symbolize the love between two people. Hopefully, I'll find someone who would love me for me.

Then, I felt someone grab a strand of my hair and stroked it behind my ear. I quickly looked over to see Brick putting something in the side of my hair. What is he doing?

"What are you doing?" I asked him, confusingly.

"Putting a rose in your hair," he answered.

I touched the side of my head and felt the familiar soft and smooth petals that I touched before. "You put a rose in my hair?"

"Yup!"

"But why?"

"I can tell that you really liked those roses so I thought maybe a rose in your hair could keep you happy. Plus, they suit you well. Having a rose in your hair makes you look really pretty."

I felt my cheeks turning pink as he said that. He thought that I looked pretty with a rose in my hair? Since when is he a nice guy who compliments girls? Though, it was sweet of him to put a rose in my hair and call me pretty. Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all.

"We're back!"

We looked over and saw Enzan coming out of the backroom with Airisu following behind him. She wore a white apron over her dress and it made her look very cute.

"Hello Brick-san. Hello Momoko-san," she gave us a smile. "Welcome to the flower shop."

"The flowers here are so beautiful!" I happily exclaimed.

"Thank you. The owner of this place is a very nice old lady and she has a green thumb when it comes to flowers," she giggled. "Right now, she's running an errand so I'm watching the shop for her."

"Sometimes, I come here and see how she's doing so she wouldn't stress herself out if the place gets busy," Enzan replied.

"Thats good," Brick said.

"You and the old lady must really love flowers," I told her.

"We do," she said. "I really loved flowers a lot so I decided to work in this shop in order to be closer to the flowers and help take good care of them. After all, flowers also have feelings."

"Just like houses!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Sorry. Its a long story about it," I sheepishly laughed as I suddenly remembered on how Miyako's grandmother told me and the girls about their home also having feelings like we do.

"I see," she giggled. "And also, the rose suits you well. The red petals match with your red bow and the pink roses here match your eyes."

"Awww, thank you! You're so kind!"

"Anything to keep my new friend happy."

"You never gave me any compliments relating to a flower," Enzan looked at her.

"You never asked," she answered.

"Now thats just mean."

"I didn't insult you at all."

"Are you two done with your lovers' quarrel?" Brick sweat-dropped at them.

"Hey!" Enzan yelled with a small blush on his face. Looks like he likes her!

"W-We're not lovers, Brick-san!" Airisu exclaimed with her cheeks turning pink.

"Whatever you say," he sighed and then looked at me. "Now that you've seen Airisu and the shop, is there any other place you would like to see?"

I thought about it for a moment but then shook my head no. "Nope! I'd like to stay here for a while and spend some time with Airisu!"

"Why?" Enzan asked.

"I wanna learn more about my new friend!" I giggled and gave Airisu a side hug.

"Looks like you've became attached with her," Brick chuckled. "However, we can't stay here that long. We gotta meet up at a restaurant with the others soon so we could eat."

"Alright," I sighed. "By the way, I have a question for Enzan?"

"You do?" he asked. "What is it?"

"Why do you have two different hair colors?" I pointed to his hair.

"I inherited both hair colors from my mother and father," he answered.

"Really? It looked like you sort've dyed it."

"I did not dye it! My hair color is natural!"

"But its impossible to get two different hair colors."

"Don't be ridiculous! People with blonde hair have their hair color turned to brown!"

"You got a point on that."

"I do now stop asking about my hair color."

"Okay, okay. I never knew that you could be this cold."

"Thats how his attitude is," I heard Brick say.

"Watch it," Enzan glared at him.

"How about I make you all some tea?" Airisu asked. "I'll go and make some right now."

"I'm coming with you," Enzan replied.

They both went inside the backroom and I realized that I was alone with Brick again. I felt my face nearly heating up but I managed to prevent that as I kept telling myself to calm down. Do not blush at Brick, Momoko. He is the enemy and he and his brothers made us stay in the underground and won't let us leave. The only reason he put that rose in your hair was only a nice gesture he did, thats all. It didn't mean anything at all. However, that kinda made me sad and I don't know why.

* * *

><p><strong>Airisu's p.o.v.<strong>

I turned on the stove and put the kettle on it so the water would start boiling. I went to the fridge and opened it and brought out two plates that each had a slice of chocolate cake on them and put the plates on the counter after closing the fridge. I already had the cups out so I could pour the tea in them and I then put a spoon on each plate so they could use it to eat it.

I then heard the kettle whistled and I quickly turned off the stove and picked up the kettle by its handle. I then poured the water in the teapot and put in some teabags inside so the water would dissolve it and get the flavor from it. I put the kettle in the sink and then stirred the teapot slightly. After that, I poured some milk in there and then added some sugar so it would taste well.

I stirred the teapot a bit and then poured some in each cup. Hopefully, they would like chai tea since its really good. I placed the cups and plates on a tray and then picked it up by the handles and started walking back to where Brick-san and Momoko-san were.

"Do you need help with that?"

I stopped and turned my head to find Enzan leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. Oh my, I almost forgot that he was with me in the kitchen.

"I can handle it, but thank you for asking," I answered and started to walk again.

"Hold on!" he called out to me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Um sure, what is it?"

"Once Brick and Momoko leave the shop, when will your shift end?"

"My shift will end in a couple of hours once Mrs. Viola comes back from her errand. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to that new museum that they just opened up a few days ago."

"Why?"

"So we could spend some time together alone."

"I-I don't know."

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"Let me think about it, Enzan-san."

I then turned away and left the kitchen while heading to where Brick and Momoko were. Why did he ask me to go to the museum with him? Does he like me or something? Hold on, Airisu. He and the boys blackmailed you and the girls into making us stay here in Arcane or have our secret exposed to the city and have our loved ones involved in danger. Don't fall for him or get close to him. For now, you gotta help Momoko and her friends find a way to get out of Arcane so they won't suffer the same fate like we did.


End file.
